A Maximum Awkward Night
by phfatbeatrice
Summary: What would happen if Max and Max II met face to face, alone? Well, now you'll know. M-X-M R&R please! LEMON!


"I finally got you." Max hissed, looking at her counterpart. "I finally got Max II." she let a grin write it's self on her face. "I have wanted to catch you for a long time. You have really messed up my life. You know that?" Max looked Max II right in the eyes.

"I know. But, you really should train them better, then they'd know if it was me or you." Max II said, as a snide comment. She crossed her arms, and looked at Max. Me and you really do look a lot a like." she commented.

"So. And I train my Flock to trust their leader. Is that a problem?" Max said, her eyebrow raising.

"Nope, not at all." Max II said, shrugging lightly. "You know, I never noticed how hot I was." she said, a smirk coming across her face.

"Excuse me? You're just a copy." Max said, now both of her eyebrows up. Her arms where crossed so tightly across her chest that her elbows where turning white.

"So, we look the same. Maybe a few scars are different, but we are identical in every other way." Max II said. She smiled, and sat down.

"We are not. I fight way better then you. That's why you are so different. That's why you have more scars." Max said, now getting severely annoyed.

"Oh do I? Why don't we just see about that." Max II got up and tackled Max. The two began beating on each other, rolling on the floor. Max was actually punching while Max II was biting Max anywhere she could get her mouth.

Several moments of them went by, with the two wrestling, almost like they where sisters playing around. Suddenly, Max II's lips crashed down on Max's.

Max let out a small scream in surprise then she tried to push Max II off. Max II didn't move. She reached up and grabbed Max's wrists, holding them tight, pushing them to the floor. She pulled away "I'm stronger." she mumbled, before starting to kiss Max again.

Max moved the head to her side. "Why are you doing this?" Max said, in a serious, yet angry voice.

"Because, I've always had this little crush on myself. And look at you. You're just like me. Physically, mentally, everything." she said, a smile on her face. She started kissing Max again, and this time put passion into it.

Max tried to fight it, but she had to admit, Max II could kiss well. Very well.

Max II opened her mouth a little and licked Max's lips. She used her tongue to open Max's mouth, and she stuck her tongue inside.

Max tried to pull away even more. She couldn't stand it anymore... She was feeling that twisting in her gut, that same feeling she got when her and Fang kissed.

Max II kissed a little deeper. She smiled, and kept kissing Max.

Max finally gave in. Max II wouldn't give up till she got what she wanted: Max to kiss back. She let out a murmur of acceptance.

Max II nodded, and kissed her lips one more time, before moving to her jaw, then down to the small of her neck. She flicked her tongue, and Max let out a soft moan.

Max pulled her hand out from under Max II's grip, and put it on her back.

Max II sucked on the small of Max's neck, and then moved to her collar bone. She licked her collar bone all the way to her shoulder. "You're wearing too many clothes." she murmured. She took the hem of Max's shirt and pushed it up, licking Max up to the edge of her bra. She pulled her shirt off, and kissed down her chest to the top of her breast.

Max bridged her back, and Max II reached back and Unclasped er bra. Max shrugged the useless cloth off and out of the way.

Max II sat up for a moment to take her shirt off. She was completely naked under the shirt.

"Wow.." Max murmured, looking at her doppelganger. "You do look just like me." she commented. Max II grinned, and leaned down, and licked Max's breast. She fondled her other one as she explored the right one with her tongue. She flicked the nipple, and it caught Max off of guard.

"Ah!" she moaned, clearly and loudly. She looked down at Max II and watched her work. Max II moved to her other breast.

She finished fondling quickly, and started kissing down her chest. She sucked right above Max's navel and nipped a little. Max made a weak moan, that sounded nothing like the Max everyone knew.

Max II soon got to the edge of Max's pants, kissing lightly, before using her hand to touch Max when she was throbbing. Max let out a loud, drawn out moan, and pushed her hips up, trying to get more pressure.

"Uh-uh." Max II said, shaking her head a little. She pulled Max's pants down, and threw them in some random direction. Max had a goofy smile on her face. "Not yet, Max." Max II warned.

She kissed down, and kissed her underwear, right in between her legs. Max let out a whimper. "Settle." Max II said, and Max complied.

Max II licked Max right in the crease of her leg, and moved down a little, licking her thigh.

Max watched her, carefully. "Please?" she said in a whisper. Max II smiled, and nodded. "Fine." she murmured. She slowly pulled down Max's underwear and dropped the nearby. She looked at Max's area and let a smile cross her face. "Same." she said, before going for it

She licked the outside lips, and Max let out a moan, that sounded like it also had a sigh of relief mixed in. Max II giggled, and licked, making sure to flick her clit too. Max made a noise.

Max II smiled, and kept going. She flicked Max's clit over and over again, sucking and nipping on the bud softly, making Max have chills.

Max II licked her clit one more time, then she slowly licked down, going for her opening. She pushed her tongue in, and Max let out a very audible moan. "Oh shit!" Max said, in a very hot tone, her breath sped up.

Max II moved in and out with her tongue, while using one of her hands to massage Max's clit. Max was breathing heavier and heavier, getting closer and closer to her climax.

Max II pushed as deep as she could go with her tongue, and rubbed Max's clit harder, and Max let out a loud "Ahh!" and hit her climax. She tensed for a moment, and let out a long moan. Max II pulled away, a smile pasted on her face.

"That was... Wow." Max said, her breath still elevated. "How did you know what.. You know.." She asked, her right eyebrow raised.

"I am exactly like you." Max II said, grinning. "So... Trues?" Max II looked Max in the eye, a honest look on her face.

"Trues." Max said, a worried look on her face. "But, the Flock cannot know about this." she said, her eyes narrowing lightly.

"Understood. One more, before I go?" Max II looked at Max, moving closer.

"Okay." Max said, moving forward as well, kissing her lightly. "Now, I'm sad to say goodbye." Max said.

"Goodbye. I love you." Max II said, gathering her top, and slipping it on, before openning the window, and jumping out.

Max had a disappointed look on her face before whispering, "Love you too."


End file.
